Familiar Territory
by lugia flyhight
Summary: sequel to forbidden territory by popular demand. A beguiling warmth blankets the island but darkness remains. Spring has arrived and it will birth its thorns.


**Familiar Territory**

 **One-shot**

The night held sway over the heavens. The clouds littered the vast blue and the island darkened, an eerie miasma enshrouded the landmass. Careless moon rays knifed through the mist and sinister roses bloomed. The tide as always gently kissed the shore. If not for a brief moment it offered a reassuring comfort.

The Titans that homed the island grew restless. Anxious of what they didn't understand they kept to their own territories.

Frustrated he snarled. The tree finally collapsed. The bark was smoothed due to the constant friction of his colossal frame. He couldn't rest. He grunted. A burning urge warmed his blood. The Titan's bony plates took on a faint glow. Suddenly the beast shifted. He slightly opened his mouth. He tasted something beguiling. Gojira shook his head. The scent confused his olfactory senses. Familiar yet different, neither new nor old. It teased him. Seduced his judgement. It beckoned the beast to follow.

He took a step forward. Sweet. Fresh. Female, the smell lead him on. Uncaring if he crossed another's territory he proceeded. The scent grew stronger. Gojira's mind became clouded. Plants shivered as he approached. The trees had collapsed decades ago and phosphorescent plants and fungi took root. Shadows extracted their talons and fanged roses violently shuddered. There wasn't a breeze.

Intoxicated and overwhelmed he lowered his head. He pressed on slowly. Each step becoming more difficult. He dragged his tail. His mind drifted.

 _She shuddered at his touch. His powerful tail slowly swept through the shallows. A deep primitive yet dormant desire burnt his insides. His spines taking on a faint glow. Her tail was instinctively raised…_

 **KRRRRKKKKKK!**

Lightening tore through his brain. Agonising heat sliced his body. His legs and tail rigid. He snarled. Vines with vicious mandibles tore through his scales. Constricting the colossal beast further as he struggled. Suddenly the earth birthed thick roots, poised like snakes they struck Gojira's thick hide. He thrashed. The roots began to drain his life force.

His body ached and his blood turned to ice. Surrounding plant life blossomed as they drained the beast. The earth trembled. Toxic spores scattered. The air grew humid. Lashing with reckless abandon roots split the soil. Boulders shattered and tendrils rose to the heavens.

The earth regurgitated a mass of foliage. Jaws soon became apparent as did its reptilian head. The creature eyed its prey, Biollante was whole once more.

Gojira roared. He thrashed his tail snapping vines in the process.

The bio-engineered monster once confronted the King of the Beasts, it didn't end well. As a result Biollante was presumed dead. However, her spores had scattered to the ozone layer. They rode the wind and eventually descended. They then seeded in the deep recesses of the island. Waiting. Growing. Feeding…

Every form of life would beckon to the call. A yearning, deep and primitive would surface in both flora and fauna. Non could deny it. Very few beasts embraced it. Spring was here. Biollante had bided her time. Readying herself for the season, waiting for the right time to emerge.

Biollante roared, filled with ecstasy as she drained Gojira's essence. Adrenaline surged through his veins. With a sharp twist he pulled himself free. Blood spat from his wounds. He snarled and charged at the demonic plant. Her vines shivered. Before he made contact tendrils tangled the angered godzillasaurus.

He growled defiant of his captor. His spines shown a brilliant blue. She hissed. His mouth opened and sparks lit the back of his throat. Biollante was unfazed. Gojira readied the charge.

GRRRRUMPH?

Before he could respond shoots and vines knotted around his maw. He couldn't discharge, the power would only escalate. The plant creature's maw contorted as if grinning. He thrashed trying to free his jaws. No avail…

Biollante continued to feed. The euphoric feeling escalated, she purred. Blood trickled from Gojira's nose, he was weakening. The mass of vegetation started to bud. He grew dizzy. In a brilliant display Biollante flowered. Around its neck were huge petals of white. The king's tail fell limp and the corners of his eyes bled. She continued to drain his life force. His eyes started to roll up his head. Smoke flitted from his nose.

 **FWOOOOOOOOOOM**

A ray of energy clashed with Biollante. Thin but powerful it burnt the monster's shoots. She roared in pain. Gojira was released. Snarling the plant titan met the gaze of an iguana like beast. Its body was lithe and agile, poised to dash at any given moment. Biollante struck the new adversary, in a flash it darted out of the way. Zilla was too swift. New roots sprang forth out of the earth. With a sharp turn Zilla dodged the onslaught.

Like Gojira she too had followed a scent, Biollante had crossed her own female pheromones and pollen. Attracting Gojira. Similar to a female godzillasaurus Zilla felt threatened. She didn't like it and her temper escalated.

Suddenly the area was blanketed in a shimmer of blue. Zilla took refuge underground. Biollante didn't have time.

 **FFWWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

From Gojira's mouth a blast of radiation tore through the atmosphere. The shear power unleashed a wave of unrelenting heat. Biollante recoiled. Her petals shrivelled and exposed roots became brittle. Her strength declined.

The intensity of the charge quickly dissipated. Gojira leant against a broken tree exhausted. He panted. His throat burned. The beast choked on blood, it fell from his mouth like a morbid rain. His body trembled. Roaring in torment Biollante readied to strike.

Tendrils sharpened to a point arched. Gojira was unable to defend himself. Like lightening they shot forward. He stood his ground. One penetrated his arm and another landed just inches away from his head. Something had obstructed their path. Gojira blinked.

Zilla had shielded him. Her leg and flank were skewered. He roared in anger. Quickly Biollante withdrew her tendrils. He readied himself. He took a step forward. The plant beast hissed. Zilla snarled at the engineered creature. She limped by Gojira's side. The King of the Beasts snarled at her, she ignored him and stood defiant.

Suddenly the ground beneath Biollante cracked. Zilla stood assertive. Biollante tried to move herself. Her roots caused the ground to weaken. In a cloud of dust the earth swelled and dragged the monster beneath. The female had dug shallow tunnels while the plant creature was distracted earlier.

Roaring, Gojira readied another anatomic blast. Biollante couldn't escape. His mouth sparked a dangerous blue. She didn't have time to react. Scorching heat turned her vines to ash. Her wailing anguish split the air. Her body expanded. He took a step forward. The power intensified. With a flash of brilliant white Biollante was no more. However her spores remained…

Arching his head towards the heavens the King roared triumphant. Birds flew in fear and the island became deathly silent. Satisfied Gojira turned away. Silence. He was on his own. Zilla was gone. He shook his head.

A soothing wind cooled the air. The clouds had departed to skies unknown, the mist rose and a calm resonated. The island for a time was at peace. Gojira however couldn't settle. He saw traces of blood…

Under the moons glow gore gleamed like silver. Gojira followed the trail. His mouth ached and his hide was caked in crimson. He felt sore. Though his injuries were healing instinct bid him to rest. The male ignored it.

She had collapsed on the edge of her territory. She lay on the beach and the tide nipped her tail. Her leg trembled and blood trickled from her wounds. She needed time to heal. Depending on the severity she would go comatose, appearing dead to heal faster. However her injuries weren't dire.

She started to groom herself. Cleaning to prevent infection. The trees nearby shook. The tide rippled. She raised her head, sniffed the air and continued to clean. She knew who it was. She ignored his presence.

Gojira saw America's Titan and approached with caution. Blood pooled where she lay. He lowered his head and called. She averted her attention. He grunted. He took a step forward and called again. No response. He tilted his head perplexed. He approached. She snarled. Zilla was in no mood. He didn't turn away.

Like a fresh hatchling Zilla rose unsteady. Her flank bloody. Wounds still littered his body. Some of his scales were torn leaving skin exposed and sore. Her gaze softened. He closed the distance. She pressed her snout to his arm. He flinched. Zilla's tongue swept over his wound, lapping away dirt and crust.

Spring was just a season that came and went. Plants bloomed, food was plenty and the island flourished. The urge to breed was foreign. One female's presence sent the inhabitants into a frenzy and non knew why. Kaiju never willingly groomed another. The act of intimacy was alien. Yet here a female was tending to the needs of another. His needs…

Zilla shifted. Her tongue now pressed against his jaw line. Gojira sat and coiled his tail, content with the female. She strained to reach his wound. Slightly he leant down. She removed the crust and cleansed it.

A deep guttural growl resonated deep within his throat. Enjoying the sensation she gave him his back plates softly illuminated. Her leg buckled and she fell. The large male shifted and supported the female with his frame. For a moment both remained still. Breathing in sync.

The wind caressed the shore and the waves danced. The moon cast its light in a soft embrace. The beasts remained at rest.

He sniffed the air. Her pheromones soothed his restlessness. Sweet. Pleasing. Familiar. Warmth pooled within. Gojira nudged Zilla and his tongue swept over her snout. Her eyes widened. He met her gaze. He pressed his nose to hers. He inhaled and exhaled. Addicted to her female essence. She relaxed. His scent was strong, powerful and enticing. She licked him. She willingly kissed him. He gently nuzzled her.

No male had ever shown her notice. However, long ago Gojira had shown some interest. He had attempted to court her for his own. Yet due to the human's iron-birds Zilla had fled. He hadn't caught wind of the female since.

The male scent blanketed the island, it was nothing new to a native female. Breeding males however would let off a pheromone that made a willing female all the more receptive. Zilla couldn't resist.

Both were locked into a deepening nuzzle. He fought against his instincts. She was in no condition to mate. She lay on her side taking the weight off her flank and leg. Both beasts continued to nuzzle the other, occasionally licking and nipping. He shifted his mass and lay by her side. He coiled his large tail around her. She snuggled against his larger frame. Content and safe with the King of the Monsters she fell asleep.

He peered down her sleeping form. He tilted his head and appeared to smile. She fought by his side, she defied his temper and she willingly lay with him. He licked her lower jaw, tucked his head against his claws and dozed off.

If Japanese citizens had seen the King lay with this particular female they would of chastised his actions.

What do humans know…


End file.
